Au delà des apparences !
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Poudlard comme on ne la jamais vu. Des adolescents qui débordent de testostérones et plein d'hormones. Sexe, drogue, alcool sont au rendez-vous. Que devient cette école quand les élèves sont dépravés, et que tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut !


Au delà des apparences.

Je me retrouve dans ses draps mais aussi dans ses bras, comme presque chaque matin. Dumbledore avait toujours rêvé de voir les maisons de Poudlard réunies en harmonie. Et bien, ce n'est qu'après sa mort (hélas) que ses rêves s'exaucent. Je ne sais pas vraiment si il m'aime, il ne me l'a jamais dit mais je l'attire et ça, c'est une certitude. Je crois que je l'aime mais comme il dit '' les sentiments sont une faiblesse " alors mieux vaut pas lui dire. Je le pousse délicatement et me relève. Évidement, il a prit toute la couette et je me retrouve nue, grelottant. Une bonne douche chaude devrait me remettre d'aplomb. Je me lève et frissonne de nouveau en sentant la pierre froide sous mes pieds. Je marche à pas de loup et ouvre la porte. Zut ! Elle grince. Je l'entend qui remue mais il ne se réveille pas. Mission réussie. J'ouvre les robinets, laissant couler l'eau pour qu'elle se réchauffe. J'aperçois mon reflet dans la glace. Oulà, on peut dire que j'ai eu meilleur mine. Je m'observe un instant, j'ai les yeux rouges de fatigue, des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux tout emmêlés. Je m'approche un peu plus et aperçois un suçon dans mon cou. Génial ! Il faudra masquer ça. Je rentre en vitesse dans le bain, l'eau m'arrive à la taille. Je fais quelques brasses pour me dégourdir les muscles. Quelques brasses, oui ! Il est préfet en chef et à le droit à une superbe salle de bain, et le bain dans lequel je suis en ce moment à presque la taille d'une piscine. Elle est creusée dans le sol et se trouve au milieu de la pièce. Je m'accoude à un rebord de la baignoire et repose ma tête dans mes bras, les yeux fermés. Je sens que l'eau s'agite autour de moi. Des bras musclés m'enserrent la taille et une bouche vient s'emparer de mon cou.

- Alors, on est épuisée Granger ? me demanda t il en murmurant à mon oreille.

- Hum !

- C'est parce que on a baisé toute la nuit ? Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait si peu !

- Laisse moi tranquille, Malefoy !

- Mais j'ai bien envie...

Ses mains caressent mon corps. J'y prend du plaisir mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Avant que ça n'aille trop loin et sentant ses mains descendre vers mon intimité, je le repousse.

- Et bien, moi pas. Vas trouver une autre fille !

- Ne t'énerve pas, Granger ! Je n'ai pas envie d'une autre fille, c'est toi ! Et tu sais très bien que ça te feras du mal si je vais voir ailleurs.

Vous savez le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis laissée piégée mais il est devenu une drogue. Je ne peux pas me passé de lui, de ses caresses, ses baisers...Il me retourne gentiment et frôle mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire. Nos langues se caressent puis il agrippe ma tête de ses mains et la rapproche de plus en plus. Le baiser devient plus sauvage et éveille en moi un désir, une chaleur dans le fond de mon ventre. Il lâche mes lèvres et s'aventure dans mon cou, le suçotant et le léchant. Il continu la descente. Il joue avec le bout de mes seins qui se durcit sous ses caresses et coups de langues habile. Je me mord les lèvres en essayant d'étouffer quelques gémissements, sans grand succès. Il embrasse mon ventre mais sa descente est arrêtée par l'eau. Il me prend sous les aisselles et m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je m'allonge et sens le carrelage froid dans mon dos. Je respire bruyamment sachant que la torture sera longue et douloureuse. Il accroche mes jambes autour de son cou et avance sa tête. Dès le premier coup de langue, j'amène mes mains près de ma bouche en essayant d'étouffer mon gémissement. Il continu et passe un doigt dans mon vagin, le ressort et en passe un deuxième, mes mains se serrent contre le rebord. Il fait ensuite des vas et vient tout en continuant de suçoter, mordiller et lécher mon clitoris. J'y prend tellement de plaisir que mes muscles se contractent et que mes mains agrippent ses cheveux blonds et pousse sa tête plus en profondeur.

- Stop...stop...

Je le supplie d'arrêter. Il exécute et lève ses yeux bleus-gris vers moi, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Je me rassois et me glisse dans l'eau. Il reprend tout de suite possession de mes lèvres et me colle contre lui. Je peux sentir son membre durci contre mon bassin. Je passe alors mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille et je l'embrasse. J'effectue quelques mouvements de bassin tout contre lui, ce qui le fait gémir. Il prend ma taille entre ses mains, je lâche sa bouche et réfugie ma tête dans son cou. Il me soulève un peu et je m'accroche à lui comme une noyée qui s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis il finit par me pénétrer. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, mais il ne peut pas les voir. Il continue jusqu'à assouvir son désir mais ne s'arrête pas et pense un peu à moi. Je me détend en le sentant me caresser les cheveux. Il est toujours tendre à chaque fois que c'est fini, peut-être sa façon de me remercier. Je me décroche de lui avec un sourire de regret. Je me trouve pitoyable. Il me sourit et me fixe. Enfin pas tout à fait moi, mais plutôt mes seins.

- Quoi ? je lui demande.

- Je savais bien que tu avais un sein plus petit que l'autre.

- Oh ! tu m'énerves !

J'accompagne cette douce parole d'un jet d'eau et il s'enfuit en rigolant. Je soupire. Même si on est samedi, cela paraîtrai suspect aux yeux des autres si je ne suis pas avant eux dans la grande salle. Oui je suis toujours et encore, Hermione Granger, première de la classe, Miss-je-sais-tout ou encore Sang-de-Bourbe. Quoique moins maintenant, vu que la principale personne qui me traitait comme ça, couche avec moi maintenant. Personne ne doit le savoir, ça ruinerait sa réputation. Je sors de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette. Je récupère mes affaires qu'il reste dans sa chambre.

- J'y vais. Ne descend que dans cinq minutes, ok ?

- Je sais.

- Oublie pas d'aller voir Neville dans l'après midi.

La porte claque. On a instauré une règle. Il ne faut jamais nous voir arriver en même temps dans la grande salle. C'est pourquoi presque tous les matins je descends cinq minutes après lui. Je m'habille de ma jupe grise et mon chemisier blanc et me coiffe en vitesse. Je met ensuite ma cape de sorcière et j'attends. 3...2...1 ! C'est bon je peux y aller. Je descend le couloir en quête d'amis, mais il faut dire qu'ils font sûrement la grâce matinée en ce samedi matin. Mais c'est une réel surprise pour moi d'apercevoir Ron assis seule à une table près du fond. La grande salle a changé, oui. Il n'y a plus les quatre grandes tables, chacune représentant une maison. Non, elle ont disparut laissant place à des tables rondes où chacun peut s'asseoir selon son envie. Enfin presque, car des clans se sont formés. Je rejoins Ron qui à l'air plutôt mal.

- Je peux m'asseoir, Ronnie.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Ne te fais pas passée pour bête !

- Alors, comment c'était hier ?

Il est en train de me sourire. C'est que ce doit être une réussite alors. Je lui souris à mon tour.

- Tu as vu, c'est vraiment chouette, hein ?

- Non, je n'ai rien vu, car je n'ai rien fait ! Il s'énerve.

- Oh... Tu sais ce n'est pas une honte d'être toujours P... à ton âge.

Puceau est évidemment le nom que je veux utilisé, seulement Ron nous l'a interdit.

- Laisse moi rire Hermione, je suis le seul qui ne l'ai pas encore fait. Même toi qui est plus coincé que moi tu l'as fait, même si tu veux pas nous dire avec qui. C'est vraiment trop la honte.

- Bon...on essaiera d'organiser un autre plan.

Le passe temps de l'année. Trouver quelqu'un à Ron. Je crois lui avoir proposé des centaines de filles. Jamais aucun résultat. Je prend un bol et verse mes céréales préférés dedans, celle au chocolat. Je mange en silence laissant Ron broyer du noir. Je pense à ce soir, c'est au tour des serpentards d'organiser une fête dans leur salle commune. Chaque semaine, une fête est organisé par une des maisons. Le plus étonnant, c'est que certains professeurs s'y rendent. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et je prend la direction de ma salle commune. Devant le tableau, je dis le mot de passe. '' Sale conne ''. On peut tous remercier Malefoy, pour ce superbe mot de passe. Comme à chaque fois la Grosse dame me fusille du regard et me répond '' toi-même ''. J'entre et je vais rejoindre les filles de mon dortoir. Je tape dans mes mains et je lance :

- Allez les filles, on se lève !

- Non Hermy, pas encore ! me répond Ginny.

- Je suis sûr que c'est vachement dangereux de réveiller une femme enceinte en faisant un tel boucan !

Je vais m'asseoir près de Lavande. Elle se relève avec beaucoup de difficulté et grimace. Je lui souris et regarde son ventre qui grossit de jour en jour. Je trouve que les femmes enceintes sont merveilleuses. Elles sont si belle et accomplisse un miracle.

- Alors comment va notre bébé, aujourd'hui.

- Mal.

- Ah oui ? c'est à dire ?

- Je crois qu'il en a vraiment marre d'avoir un réveil personnel tous les matins et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait dormir un peu plus.

Je rigole. Lavande est enceinte depuis juin dernier. Elle ne sait pas qui est le père et n'a pas été assez forte pour avorter. Heureusement. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur nous, c'est '' notre '' bébé comme on lui dit tout le temps.

- Bon ok, rendors-toi. Mais les autres ont se lève.

- NOOOON !

- Gin, allez !

Je lui enlève toutes ses couvertures et elle pousse un cri et se lève.

- Non, mais t'es malade ! Tu veux mourir !

- Non, mais au moins tu es debout.

Ginny grogne. C'est ma meilleure amie et la jeune soeur de Ron. Elle vient souvent dormir avec moi dans mon lit. Mais comme ces temps si je suis souvent absente, ça lui arrive de dormir seule. Je m'installe dans mon lit et pose la couverture sur moi. Je la vois qui boude, alors je lève la couette et elle vient se coller à moi. Ses cheveux rouge sentent L'alcool et la cigarette. Apparemment, elle a dû faire la fête hier soir.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? je lui demande.

- Je sais pas trop... On pourrais faire du shopping, ça te dit ?

- A Pré au Lard ? Mais tu sais très bien que on peut pas sortir. Et on connaît pas les passages secrets.

- Suffira de demander à Harry la carte du Maraudeur.

Décidément, elle a réponse à tout. On reste un petit moment comme ça. Elle décide de prendre une douche. Je décide d'aller dans la chambre de Harry. Je toque mais il n'est pas là. Tant pis, il ne dira rien de toute façon si j'emprunte sa carte. On est comme frère et soeur. Je fouille dans sa valise et la trouve emballer dans la cape d'invisibilité que son père lui a donné. Puis je rejoins Ginny, qui m'attend en bas. On arrive devant une statue qui s'ouvre lorsqu'on lui dit le mot de passe. Une fois qu'on a fini de traverser le tunnel, on passe devant plusieurs boutiques puis on rentre dans une qui a un aspect miteux de l'extérieur, mais comme on dit toujours, il faut se méfier des apparences. On entre et...C'est le bonheur. Des fringues partout. J'en essaye plusieurs mais mon choix s'arrête sur un corset bleu foncé sans manche et un pantalon vert foncé avec des rayures blanche horizontale et verticale. Il est large et taille basse, tout ce que j'aime. Ginny, elle, trouve une jupe assez courte, pourpre et un dos nu, rose pale. On sort du magasin, toutes les deux fières de nos achats. Il n'est pas tout à fait midi donc on a un peu de temps.

- ça te dit d'aller boire un coup aux trois balais ? me propose Ginny.

- Tu sais Gin, je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Pfff, t'es pas marrante.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai refusé. C'est que depuis que Harry et elle ne sortent plus ensemble, Ginny s'est mise à boire. Pas qu'un peu, elle buvait pour oublier sa peine. Elle est à peu près guérie maintenant, mais je ne voudrais pas la faire replongé. On refait un petit tour et je lui annonce qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- Dis moi Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà fait, mais tu peux m'en posé une autre.

- T'es bête ! rigole t elle. Tu voudrais pas me dire avec qui tu passes presque toute tes nuits ?

- Désolé Gin, je peux pas.

- Allez t'es pas drôle, s'il te plaît...

- Non, allez suis moi et arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu !

J'ai promis à Malefoy que je ne dirais rien. Il veut passé du bon temps et j'en passe aussi. Seulement au début je ne savais pas que je commencerais à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. c'est arriver comme ça. On retourne au château. Je me retourne et je vois Blaise Zabini. Je dis à Ginny que je la rejoindrais plus tard et elle part. J'attends que Blaise arrive. Lorsqu'il me voit, il me saute dessus et m'embrasse.

- Salut ma chérie !

Non, non détrompez-vous. Je n'ai aucune relation avec Blaise. Il m'embrasse ? Juste une bise sur la joue. Ma chérie ? Et bien, cela vient de sa "féminité" qu'il veut par dessus tout montrer. Et oui, comme vous avez pu le deviné, Blaise est gay. Et c'est un super ami. On discute un peu de tout et de rien. Il me parle de son copain et je lui parle de Malefoy, sans pour autant lui révéler son identité.

- T'inquiète pas, cocotte, il va finir par se rendre compte que tu es une femme géniale.

- Merci Blaise.

Je le serre dans mes bras et prend la direction de la grande salle. Je prend ma place à côté de Ginny et deux minutes après Pansy vient se joindre à nous.

- Salut les filles ! Nous salue t elle.

Elle nous embrasse chacune sur une joue.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr, je t'en prie.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? lui demande Ginny.

Quand on demande ça, c'est un code. On veut savoir si le plan de Pansy est une réussite ou si il a échoué. Pansy met à chaque fois tout en oeuvre pour attirer l'attention du Professeur Rogue. Oui, oui drôle d'attirance.

- Le plan d'hier n'a pas marché, pourtant tout était en place.

Le plan d'hier en question, c'est Pansy qui l'a trouvé. Elle s'est faite exprès collé dans le cour de Rogue en faisant exploser son chaudron, pour pouvoir passer deux heures en sa compagnie. Elle s'était habillé vachement sexy, bas, jupe courte et haut plongeant (et croyez moi elle ne manque de rien de ce côté là). Il lui avait dit de venir de vingt heure à vingt deux heures pour nettoyer des chaudrons sales et des verracrasses. Elle continu son explication :

- J'attendais tranquillement que Severus arrive. J'avais remonter mes cheveux et j'avais même pas mis de soutien gorge et de culotte. Quand j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir, je me suis retournée et devinez qui j'ai vu !

- Qui ?

- Et bien c'était la vieille McGonagall.

- Beurk !

- Oui tu l'as dis Ginny. Elle m'a annoncé que Severus ne pouvais pas me prendre en charge pendant ces deux heures de colle et que elle le ferais à sa place. Puis elle m'a regardé bizarrement, j'étais trop gênée. Elle m'a dit de m'habiller mieux la prochaine fois que j'irais en colle et que j'étais pas là pour séduire le prof.

Ginny et moi on explose de rire. C'est trop drôle. On a les larmes aux yeux et tout les regards sont tournés vers nous. Décidément cette Pansy nous fera toujours rire avec ses plans plus farfelues de jour en jour.

- Mais sinon tu as un nouveau plan pour ce soir ? je demande.

- Oui et je suis sûr celui-là va marcher.

- En même temps tu dis ça à chaque fois ! lui fait remarqué Ginny.

- Mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas toute seule sur le coup, quelqu'un m'aider.

- Qui ça ?

- Mon Dragonouchet !

Je ressent un pincement au coeur en entendant ce surnom mais je l'ignore et lui demande :

- Tu sais comment il va s'y prendre ?

- Non mais il m'a assuré que ce soir j'y arriverais et en échange quand il me le demandera je devrais lui rendre un service.

- Quel genre de service, il te l'as dit ?

J'essaye de ne pas faire transparaître ma véritable curiosité en posant cette question avec un ton désinvolte.

- Non il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, si j'arrive à me faire Rogue.

C'est bien ça le problème. N'importe quoi. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui demandé. Malefoy est rusé, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard. Je suis sûr qu'il peut faire en sorte que Rogue ait une envie soudaine de Pansy. J'avale difficilement ma salive et me concentre sur ma nourriture. Je mange à peine. A la fin du repas, je lève les yeux vers sa table habituelle, mais il n'est pas là. Sûrement en train de préparer la soirée avec tous les Serpentards. Je me lève de table.

- Bon les filles, j'y vais. Je dois aller voir Neville.

- Oh, tu m'en prend aussi, s'il te plaît !

Elle me tend quelques gallions qu'elle sort de sa poche.

- Pas de problème ! A tout à l'heure.

Je sors de la grande salle. Je me dirige vers la parc. J'aperçois au loin les serres de botanique. Une fois arrivée, je frappe à la porte de la serre numéro cinq. Le professeur Chourave a bien voulu donné cette serre à Neville. Elle sait qu'il adore la botanique et c'est le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Alors comme personne ne l'utilisait, il en a fait son territoire. Neville vient m'ouvrir, un joint dans la bouche.

- Salut Neville, ça va ?

- Hermione ! ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu. Entre !

Je suis son invitation. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il fait très chaud. Neville a récemment fait une expérience avec une plante Moldue. Et il a beaucoup apprécier. Il s'est mis dans l'idée de faire la même chose avec des plantes sorcières. J'ai les yeux qui me pique à cause de toutes cette fumée. J'aperçois une silhouette qui me prend dans ses bras et me serre.

- Hermione, ma super amie !

Ouf, c'est Harry. Un Harry qui vient de trop fumer. Il passe tout son temps ici et dépense la fortune de ses parents en se droguant. Je lui rend son étreinte rapidement.

- C'est pas bien ce que tu fais là Harry !

- Pfft, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Haha !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hermione ? C'est pour ce soir ?

- Oui, c'est la Salvia que je t'ai demandé, celle qui faut mâchée.

- Tu en veux combien ?

- Je sais pas ! Autant qu'il en faut pour sept gallions et cinq mornilles. Et tu pourrais me faire un pochon de trois gallions à part.

Il me tend deux petits pochons remplis de fleurs roses. Harry est toujours accroché à mon cou et il chantonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Merci Neville. Je crois que je vais ramener Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. On se revoit ce soir !

- Ouai, pas de souci ! Les effets se seront atténués d'ici une demi-heure.

Je sors de la serre. Harry est vraiment fatiguant quand il est dans cet état là. Il rigole pour tout et pour rien. Il s'appuie sur moi de tout son poids et après, il se plaint que ça bouge.

- Hermione, on va pas droit ! Oulà, ça bouge !

- Ça bougera moins si tu fermes les yeux !

Il m'obéit mais les ouvres après cinq secondes.

- Bin non ! ça tangue toujours et encore et toujours et encore. Haha.

- Bon tais-toi maintenant !

Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement dans les couloirs. je réussi tant bien que mal à traîner Harry dans la salle commune. Mais je ne le ferais plus, les escaliers m'ont crevé. Je vais dans sa chambre et le dépose sur son lit ainsi que la carte que je lui avais emprunté.

- T'es une voleuse ! Tu m'a volé m'a carte.

- Je ne te l'ai pas volé puisque je te la rend.

Je soupire et monte dans ma chambre. Il est dix sept heure. Je décide de commencer à me préparer pour la soirée. Je rentre dans la douche, me savonne et me fais un shampoing. Je me rince, sors et m'entoure d'une serviette. C'est à ce moment que Ginny entre dans la salle de bain.

- Je te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, non c'est bon.

Elle se déshabille et entre dans la douche à son tour.

- D'après toi, je me lisse les cheveux ou je les laisse bouclés ?

- Hum...Laisse les bouclés mais attache les ensuite avec une pince.

Je m'occupe de cette tignasse comme je peux. Je prend deux mèches de mes cheveux qui se trouvent sur le côté et les réuni en les accrochant ensemble à l'aide de la pince. Je laisse quelque mèche tombé sur mes épaules et laisse le reste dans mon dos. Je prend un far à paupière bleu claire et je dégrade vers un vert pale. Puis avec un crayon bleu foncé je me dessine le contour des yeux. Un peu de gloss et c'est terminé pour le maquillage. je sors de la salle de bain en serviette et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je trouve les paquets qui contiennent les vêtements de ce matin et les enfilent. Il me vont plutôt bien. Ginny entre dans la chambre.

- Ron est vraiment pathétique ! elle soupire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il n'est pas fichue de se trouver une copine, ou de coucher avec quelqu'un. Tu voudrais pas l'aider ?

- Tu sais je peux pas l'aider plus que je ne le fais déjà. Je lui ai déjà proposé des centaines de...

- Pas dans ce sens là Hermy !

Je commence à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Certainement pas. J'aime Malefoy. Même si lui ne m'aime pas, je ne peut pas le trahir. Il ne couche pas avec d'autres, à ce que je sache. Il me le répète tout le temps que je lui suffis pour l'instant. Si je faisais ça je manquerais de respect envers Ron et Malefoy mais aussi envers moi-même.

- Certainement pas, Ginny !

- Pfft, à cette heure-ci, il sera puceau toute sa vie !

Et elle s'en va mécontente. je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle essaye juste de s'occuper du '' Problème '' de son frère. A sa place, j'aurais aussi essayer. Il est temps d'aller à la fête. En descendant, Harry m'interpelle :

- Hermione, tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui. Sinon ça va mieux, t'es redescendu sur terre.

- T'inquiète, rigole t il.

On descend tous les deux. Arrivé dans les couloirs des cachots, j'entends déjà les boum-boum incessant de la musique. La soirée promet d'être longue. On est devant le tableau, il y a déjà une queue d'enfer. Mais comme j'ai une très bonne relation avec Blaise, dont le copain sert de portier, j'arrive à entrer facilement sans attendre et puis, je suis aussi une fille ! C'est sûr que ça aide. Harry me suit. On ne voit presque rien dans la pièce et j'ai à peine fait un pas qu'une bouffé d'air chaud m'empêche de respirer. Beaucoup de personne sont déjà arrivés et je me dirige vers le bar.

- Je te paie un coup me propose Harry.

- Volontiers. Un Whisky pur feu.

Autant bien commencer la soirée. Je finis mon verre. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais je me sens bien. Je regarde la piste de danse, beaucoup de personne se déchaînent au rythme de la musique. j'en connais la plupart mais je ne le voie pas. Je regarde sur les canapé et j'aperçois Pansy dans une position provocante sur les genoux d'un homme de grande taille avec les cheveux gras et noir... Oh mon dieu ! Dites moi que je rêve. C'est Rogue, Pansy embrasse Rogue. Elle est à califourchon sur ses genoux en train de lui rouler une de ces pelles et ses mains (celle de Rogue, bien sûr) sont sous sa jupe... Malefoy est vraiment fort. Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir. Je commande un autre Whisky pur feu, il faut que j'oublie ce que je viens de voir. Je me tourne pour demander à Harry s'il veut danser mais il n'est plus là, je suis seule. Je finis mon deuxième verres. Plein d'applaudissements et de sifflements me parviennent aux oreilles. Je me retourne et aperçois Luna. C'est elle la cause de toute cette agitation. Elle arrive sur la scène. Elle commence à se déhancher comme une belle diablesse. Elle retire tout d'abord son haut. Elle danse provocant les garçon. Elle s'accroche à la barre et se frotte contre elle avec sensualité. Sa jupe qui révèle son string se retrouve à terre. Tout comme son soutien gorge quelques minutes plus tard. Ses long cheveux blonds cache sa poitrine et ses formes. Ce qui la rend encore plus désirable. Comme vous avez pu le constater Luna est devenue une pro du strip-tease. Elle n'en a pas encore fini avec les garçon. Elle descend de scène et danse tout contre eux, elle les torture et elle adore ça. Je tourne la tête et je vois Pansy qui sort des toilettes suivit de Rogue. Elle m'aperçoit et me sourit.

- Hermione !

- Pansy ! Alors cette fois-ci le plan a marché !

- Ouai ! rougit elle.

- Et alors tes impressions ?

- Malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu plus âgé, il se débrouille. Allez je t'offre un verre. Je suis de bonne humeur.

Je prend une bière au beurre cette fois. Je ne voudrais pas me gâcher la soirée en devenant saoul et en ne me contrôlant pas. Je décide de m'installer dans un fauteuil. Je fouille dans ma poche et en ressort mon petit pochon. Je l'ouvre et met quelques petites fleurs rose dans ma bouche. Je les mâche lentement et tout mes muscles se décontractent. J'ai l'impression de flotter que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. C'est magique. Je rêve, je rêve qu'il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille des choses que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre. Il se penche vers moi, je ferme mes yeux, je pourrais presque sentir le toucher de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça y est. C'est tellement réel mais au fond de moi, je sais que j'hallucine. Il passe ses main derrière mon dos et commence à tirer sur ma fermeture éclaire. je m'entend lui dire d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça ici, Drago.

C'est tellement réel.

- Allez, laisse toi faire ! S'il te plaît, Pansy !

Pansy, mais... Moi c'est Hermione. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et ce que je voix me sort de mon état presque léthargique. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Sur ma droite, à quelque pas de moi, se trouve Pansy et Malefoy en train de s'embrasser. Et pas qu'un peu, elle lui bouffe presque tout le visage.

- Allez faire ça ailleurs ! je leur lance.

Je suis dégoûté. Automatiquement je me dirige vers le bar et je demande un truc fort. Je l'avale en deux secondes. Je me lève je suis toujours furieuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me faire ça. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne fréquentais personne d'autre, pourquoi m'a t il menti. Pourquoi ? Je monte sur la scène. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. ma vision est brouillé par quelque chose d'humide. Non ! Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas pour ce connard. Je commence à me déhancher au rythme de la musique et quelque personne me siffle.

- Enlève quelque chose !

Je ne sais pas qui crie ça ! Mais je ne suis plus maître de moi et j'obéis. Je passe ma main dans mon dos et commence à faire glisser la fermeture. Je jette mon haut par terre et me retrouve en soutiens gorge. J'agrippe la barre et me frotte contre elle en me baissant et me relevant de façon provocante. Mes mains passe sur mon corps et s'arrête sur mon bouton de pantalon. Je commence à l'ouvrir pour le descendre, mais une main m'agrippe et m'attire hors de la scène. Je lève les yeux et je vois Ron. Il est allongé par terre et je suis sur lui. Après tout, il m'a bien trahi et menti. Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire la même chose. Je me relève à quatre patte et m'avance dangereusement près des lèvre de Ron. Je lui dépose un petit baisé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ?

Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure.

- Tu sais Ronnie, on pourrait réglé ton petit problème tout de suite.

- Tu pues l'alcool.

Il rougit et je plante mon regard dans ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus me rappellent ceux de Malefoy, ils sont loin de me faire frissonner par un simple regard mais ils sont juste semblables. J'avance tout doucement ma tête pour qu'il est temps de se reculer mais il ne le fait pas. Je souhaite qu'il se recule, je ne voudrais pas faire une bêtise, seulement mon corps ne réagit plus en fonction de ce que lui dicte ma tête. Je l'embrasse, d'abord timidement puis ensuite je place ma langue dans sa bouche. Il n'est pas très expérimenté, et il est assez brusque. Je continu de caresser sa langue de la mienne puis lui mord ensuite la lèvre inférieur. Je l'embrasse ensuite et le lèche dans son cou. Je frotte mon bassin contre le sien et sens vite une érection. Quelques regards sont tournés sur nous, après tout cette situation est plutôt courante dans ce genre de fête. Il s'assoit et s'empare de mes lèvres qu'il maltraite. Je suis toujours sur lui. Il descend vers mon cou puis vers mes seins. Il en prend un dans une main puis après avoir relever mon soutien gorge se met à s'occuper de l'autre à l'aide de sa bouche. J'essaye d'y prendre du plaisir mais rien ne vient. Ce n'est pas avec la même douceur que lui. Je le repousse et il se rallonge. Je passe mes mains sur son torse et commence à déboutonner son pantalon qui est devenu un peu trop petit. Ron ouvre alors grand les yeux. Il doit être sûrement surpris par mon geste Une main retiens mon geste, puis une autre m'enserre la taille et me relève.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Granger ?

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule celui là. Alors monsieur croit que je lui appartiens et qu'il peut tout contrôler. Et bien non ! Il embrasse Pansy en plein devant moi et croit que je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu alors qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- Alors toi tu as le droit de t'amuser mais pas moi ? Tu sais très bien que ça me fait mal de voir ça ?

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour retenir mes larmes mais trop tard, elle me trahisse.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu es la seule à avoir mal ? Je souffre moi aussi et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Non mais il faut qu'il aille se faire soigner celui là. C'est lui qui a commencer à embrasser Pansy. Là je suis en train de m'énerver.

- MA faute ? Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Je... Je crois que tu m'as rendu faible, Hermione !

Oh mon dieu, J'y crois pas !

- Serai-ce une tentative misérable de déclaration ?

Avec un sourire timide, il hausse les épaules, voulant dire que je peux prendre ça comme je veux. Je lui saute alors dans les bras et l'embrasse. Ça m'a tellement manqué. Il y répond. Tout le monde regarde cette fois-ci, mais on s'en fiche. On pourra toujours dire qu'on était sous l'influence de l'alcool. Et oui ! Il faut toujours aller bien au-delà des apparences.

OoOoOoO

Voilà mon Premier One-shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est pour me faire pardonner de l'attente du quatrième chapitre de J'aime te detester mais je déteste t'aimer ! Mais don't Worry, On se depêche ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Tik (toute seule) pour vous servir !

Tak voudrait que je vous dise qu'elle est en pleine imagination d'un petit One-shot ! Elle est aussi très jalouse et pas contente car elle dit que son OS est moins bien que le mien. C'est pas vrai, comme je lui dit tout le temps il est juste différent. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est qu'elle va bientôt pondre ! (Je parle de son histoire)


End file.
